


Wet Fantasies of Matt Murdock

by lover_of_fanfic



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Hurt Matt, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/lover_of_fanfic
Summary: This story came from a dream I had. Returning home from a fight, Matt's fantasy girl shows up unannounced in real time. first M rated story.





	Wet Fantasies of Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Be warned of sexual content

Matt just returned from a long hard night of fighting as Daredevil.  
Fighting Wilson Fisk and the Hand was often exhausting and painful. Tonight Daredevil was ambushed in the rain in the middle of Hell's Kitchen at 2 a.m. 

Wilson Fisk thought he ran the crime syndicate in the city, however, Wilson was no more than a puppet played by the Hand. Wilson had a boss and that boss was the Hand.

Matt is a blind lawyer during the day and the Daredevil at night.

On this particular evening, Matt came home alone as he always did to nurse and mend his injuries from the fight.

Oh, how Matt wanted someone to come home to. It was unsafe however to have a long-term relationship due to his other line of work. 

Being blind Matt never needed to turn the lights on in his flat. Bleeding from his upper body he made his way to the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------  
All Matt wanted to do at this late hour was to stand under the shower. The hot steam and water cascading down his body helping his muscles relax.

Matt leaned his head back against the shower wall closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

There is a light knock on the door Matt does not hear. Worried Krista enters the flat that is not her own at this late hour. 

Hearing the shower Krista turns on some lights and follows the sound. 

Because he is tired sore and injured Matt does not hear Krista enter the bathroom. Nor is Matt expecting visitors at this hour. 

Matt’s mind still adrift, It's times like this when Matt, injured often imagines the women in his life helping him recover from injuries. 

Tonight Matt’s fantasies revolve around Krista Kline a young intern helping in The Law Firm where Matt works. Matt likes Krista very much.

Krista looking on this obvious highly toned physically fit naked man in the shower. After starring at Matt’s naked body for a beat, Krista boldly decided to join him. Wordlessly she enters the shower.  
\---------------------------  
With heightened senses and the hot cascading water down his body. Matt notices the slight breeze a temporary change in temperature, he also realizes he is not alone.  
What!

Shhh!

Matt senses no danger and remains quiet.

Small delicate hands start kneading Matt’s shoulders and roaming his body. Matt let out a small moan. Krista placing her hands on his chest.

Who??

Instead of answering vocally Krista places her mouth over his and begins a slow passionate kiss In which Matt responds to and deepens.

When Krista has no choice but to come up for air from the kiss, she grabs the soap and her hands travel lower. Matt is trying his best to remain still, though he wants to respond in kind. 

Matt has no idea who is sending these wonderful sensations and shocks through his system.

Krista takes to washing Matt’s Stomach and inner and outer tighs being mindful of the wounds she finds there, Lightly touching and kissing the wounds as she goes. 

Now on her knees in the shower. Krista looks up at Matt who she now sees as a wounded warrior. 

You poor man, concern in her voice.

With that Matt comes back into himself.  
\-------------------------------------  
Again realizing he is not alone.

Krista?

Shh! Matt let me do this for you.

With that Krista starts washing his sexual organ, his member. Stroking it gently at first then with a firm hand.

Upon Krista returning to standing position hands roaming again.

Matt asks, can I touch you? 

Of course! 

With that affirmative answer, Matt starts roaming Krista’s body with a loving touch. Matt beings to pleasure Krista the way he was Pleasured. 

Eventually, orgasm is reached together.

Best of all in this single loving act no sight was needed.


End file.
